Haunted
by cece1090
Summary: "Are you afraid?" He asked mockingly. She looked at him longingly but his eyes were so intense and filled with so much hate."Yes." She whispered. "How much?" He continued to mock."Very." She breathed out looking into his dark eyes.  Dark. T incest.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Pevensie sat nervously on her window seal. It had been years since the incident with Edmund's betrayal. She had always known he never meant to fall so deep, and yet he did. She could never really get over what he did. He took her trust and trampled it. He was always so mean and while this was supposed to make them stronger, it did no such thing. He grew closer to Peter and Susan but he still looked at Lucy as if she was the devil herself. Every time he was around, he made Lucy cringe on the inside. She was afraid of him and with rightful reason to be so. He was intimidating and had no problem showing her how inferior she was to him.

The snow fell softly to the ground, eight years had gone by and the wall between them two was icy and thick. He made it clear to her that he hated her for some unknown reason. Lucy, on the other hand, loved her brother deeply. _Brother, _the name made her cringe. She knew what her feelings were and it would be those same feeling that would damn her to Hell. She couldn't help it though, and she was partly happy that he hated her because it was easier that way. She brought her hand up to the frosty glass barely touching it as she gazed out at the stars. Life was just so unfair.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear him come in. His footsteps went unheard but his breath on her ear gave him away.

"Reminiscing of days of old, sister?" He spat in her ear.

A chill went down her spine at his closeness and she shut her eyes drinking in his presence while she could. She slowly turned around and came face to face with him. He was so close and yet so far away. She looked up in his eyes and found a very familiar place there, hatred. She bit back a sob at her brother's hate for her. He was so close, too close and the pain was beginning to be unbearable. She looked at the far door but found she was caged in by his strong arms and she had nowhere to go. Suddenly she was afraid. She heard a faint dark chuckle escape his lips and with wide eyes, she looked up at him.

"Planning on running away again are we?" He whispered harshly with a smirk plastered on his face.

His dark curls fell into his eyes and his smirk quickly transformed into a disgusted expression. Lucy turned her face away from him staring at the window seal. Did he not see just what he did to her?

"You're not going anywhere tonight, little sister." He spat the last word.

She gulped at his words. Why was he doing this? Why was he bullying her? She refused to look at him.

"Answer me sister."

She made no reply, her tongue frozen in her mouth. He was so close, oh he was so close.

"Answer me." He repeated this time a little more harshly.

She still gave no reply, he could do many things to her but she wasn't going to give in this time. She had paid for her sins enough, having to live with the fact that she was in love with brother was bad, but knowing he hated her was punishment enough.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She continued to look away and down breathing heavily. He had her trapped against the window and she was beginning to be more afraid. She then felt a hand on her chin roughly grab her and forced her to look at him. Her breathing hitched. He leaned in till his lips were almost touching her own.

"Are you afraid?" He asked mockingly.

She looked at him longingly but his eyes were so intense and filled with so much hate.

"Yes." She whispered.

"How much?" He continued to mock.

"Very." She breathed out looking into his dark eyes.

He stared into her eyes making her uncomfortable. She then placed both her palms on his chest then pushed him slightly just so she could escape him. But before she could even register anything, he had both of her hands in his and slammed her back against the chilled window. She let out a gasp at his sudden movement. He then looked her right in the eye and trailed his fingertips down her arms till his hands rested on her waist. He leaned in again and got right to her ear while grabbing her waist, his breath hot against her skin.

"You should be." He whispered.

He then gave her a shove then stalked out the room leaving a very frightened and yet breathless Lucy. His fingertips, his breath, words, touch- they left her haunted.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Lucy tried to get the image out of her head, the closeness of him to her but failed. He had intimidated her before but never like this. _Never like this. _She shook her head at the moment that had taken place only hours before. The pins in her hair were starting to pull against her scalp so she let them down letting her dark brown hair cascade down her back. She heard shouting from below and decided to see what all the commotion was about.

She took her black cape in her hands and walked down the dark corridor. The shouting increased the closer to the stairs she got. When she reached the top of the stairs she found her sister being held back by Peter screaming her head off. She was thrashing in his arms.

"What is going on?" Lucy exclaimed at the top of the stairs.

Susan quit thrashing but then slumped back against Peter crying. Peter turned his head towards his sixteen year old sister.

"It's Edmund." He said quietly.

Immediately Lucy felt her heart start to race.

"He's gone to battle with our army against the oncoming Tamarins." He finished weakly.

Lucy's eyes became really big at the news. Those people were vial and they held no mercy for anyone. If Edmund was captured he would be tortured and killed. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"No," she whispered.

Before her brain caught up with her actions, she had her cape on and was running down the stairs. She could barely hear Peter's protests and her name being called out. All that mattered was that Edmund was going on a suicide mission and she just couldn't let him do it. She ran out the door and found her black horse and with hood up, she took off toward the now narrowing army in the north.

The wind was cold and the air chilled. The snow fell all around her and her hands quickly became numb against the half frozen reins as she galloped after Edmund. She came nearer to his army and rode through and found were his army was camp. It must have been hours she had ridden on the horse's back and her legs ached along with her nearly frozen hands and lungs burning.

She jumped off the horse and ran to the nearest tent and tore open the fabric. A young man turned quickly towards her obviously caught off guard.

"My Lady." He breathed out.

"Where is Edmund?" She whispered hoarsely.

He quickly walked out and pointed to farthest tent and largest one of the whole camp. So Lucy ran with such force, her hair whipping in the wind not even caring just how cold she was or that her feet felt like they were bleeding. She reached the tent and forced herself in. Edmund who had his back to her immediately turned holding his sword to her neck at the intrusion. Immediately his eyes softened when they rested on the young woman in front of him. Then immediately hardened.

"Lucy, what. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He seethed through his teeth.

The wind blew through the tent blowing her dark hair along her face. She brought her hand up to his sword and slowly pushed it away. This time her eyes hardened. She was done with being intimidated by him. He had done enough.

"I couldn't just let you die." She spat out.

Immediately his eyes became wide at her outburst but then his expression became angry. He took a step towards her and she refused to step back.

"Well last time I checked, it wasn't up to you what my decisions are. Sister." He spat right back.

"You're being ridiculous and you know it." She responded icily. "Do you have any idea what they would do to you if you got caught?" She continued taking a step towards him.

"Well obviously, which is why I'm not going to get caught dear sister." He said with a smirk.

That name brought up an untold fury inside her. Sister, the constant reminder of what she was to him.

"Stop calling me that." She spat out looking him straight in the eye.

He smirked at her again his eyes lighting up as he took a threatening step towards her.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked mockingly. "Are you that ashamed of me being your brother?" He said icily his eyes hardening.

Lucy just stared at him. She had no idea what he was talking about. So she decided to ask the one thing she wanted to know all these years.

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered.

She looked up in his eyes and noticed his immediately fell at her question.

"I could never hate you Lu." He spoke softly avoiding her eyes.

"Yes you do, and I don't why." She spoke even more quietly. "Can't you see how much I love you?" She breathed out almost pleading.

Immediately his hands were wrapped around her holding her tightly and fiercely to himself.

"You shouldn't love me. I'm a sick person Lu." He answered.

She backed away slightly and put her hand up to his face.

"Not nearly as sick as I am." She confessed quietly.

Immediately his eyes became intense and suddenly held her face in one hand and held her waist in the other kissing her aggressively backing her against his desk. She wasn't sure her brain kicked in but her hands found their way to his face and she was kissing him back. His hands were now on her waist pinning her to his desk as he was still kissing her.

After what seemed an eternity he broke off the kiss but his lips still lingered close to her own. She still kept his face in her hands holding onto him like no tomorrow. His lips then moved to her neck kissing her softly there trailing soft kisses to her collarbone. Neither of them spoke, both afraid that if they did it would force them from this paradise.

He finally drew himself back and looked into her dark eyes still keeping his hands on her waist. Somehow he realized what he had just done and panic set in his eyes. He stumbled back completely wide eyed.

"Edmund-" She said stepping toward him.

"NO! Don't come closer!" He said holding an arm out.

He then backed himself against the tent wall and slid down.

"I told you that you should be afraid of me." He whispered not looking at her.

Lucy stood there for a moment before rushing before him getting on her knees. She took his hands away from his face. She leaned her head down to gain eye contact with his.

"In case you haven't noticed, but it was I that kissed you back." She whispered.

She then leaned forward and kissed him softly. His hand then found her face and he leaned in and kissed her harder. And there they sat, completely broken in front of each other. He leaned back and looked intently into her dark eyes still holding on her face.

"Are you afraid now?" He whispered gazing at her.

She remained quiet for a minute looking into his eyes. She brought her hands to either side of his face in return.

"Yes, but not of you. Never of you." She whispered.

He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers. He then closed his eyes.

"So am I." He breathed out.

"So am I."

* * *

Please review.


	2. DisclaimerVideo link

So, here's the disclaimer for this story: yeah don't own anything.

I also have a video I made for it. It's not very good, due to the fact movie maker sucks. But it's on youtube nevertheless.

Here's the link.

.com/watch?v=by4qhgUBkcs

Also for those of you who don't know: you have to copy the link and paste it to the browser. You can't just click it.


End file.
